List of Quotes - Ryu
Ryu Intro *Cast aside your doubts and focus on what's before us! *The first step is believing in yourself. *Good. Our fists will do the talking. *This will be good training. Let's begin! *This fight is another step on the path to becoming a true warrior. *Be calm and rid yourself of tension. *Only you can find the answer. *Even if it shatters my fists...! *Our path lies beyond this fight. Special Attack *Nrrrr... *Time for battle! *This will finish things! *I will not be distracted! *I am betting it all on this! Victory *The path of a true warrior is long indeed... Ken Intro *Hey come on, what's the deal?! *Time to say hello! *Nice! This should be fun! *I don't feel like letting you off easy! *This first hit will knock you out! *Let's see how fast we can finish this! *I'm ready when you are. *Show me what you've got! *If you get too worked up it could backfire you know? Special Attack *Feel my burning spirit! *Ryu, the last blow's yours! *I'll make all the pain go away! *See what it feels like to go to heaven! *Remember this attack forever! Victory *Go home and practice! Paired Characters Intro *'Ryu': Ken, where do you see your fists taking you? Ken: Victory in the battle before us, and then to Eliza, I guess. *Ryu: Does this battle have a purpose? *Ken: You got me. All I know is that these guys need to be taken down. *Ken: Ryu, where will your fists take you? *Ryu: It's hard to say. All I know is that the truth lies in the heart of the battle. Victory *Ryu: Until you overcome my Shoryuken, you'll never beat me! *Ken: And there are a lot of different variations, so I think it'll be a while before you can beat them all. Solo Characters Alisa Intro Arthur Intro Bahn Intro Ryu: I never thought I'd have to fight in a place like this. Bahn: This is crazy! It's just like Armstone City! Ken: Just what type of city do you come from? Victory Bahn: I could go for a tournament right about now! You up for it? Ryu: I'm ready to fight anywhere, anytime. Ken: Let's save it until after this whole mess is finished, guys. Batsu Ichimonji Intro Batsu: Some of my friends learned moves from you. Ken: Oh, you mean my online karate courses? Ryu: Ken, I hope you haven’t forgotten that our style was originally meant for assassination. Victory Ryu: Alright, I really pulled that last move off well! Batsu: Heh, looks like everybody is using Shimazu Karate these days. Ken: Hey Batsu, just because it looks similar doesn’t mean it’s the same thing. Bruno Intro Devilotte Intro Devilotte: Fight well enough and I might even consider remaking you two into one of my patchwork creations! Ryu: P-Patchwork creations?! Ken: We'd probably be able to pull off a Metsu Shinryuken. Flynn Intro Flynn: Don’t you think it will be difficult to fight this enemy unarmed? Ken: It’d just look weird if we if we started fighting with swords and shields, right? Ryu: Definitely. We can take on anything as long we can make a fist! Heihachi Intro Ken: So you used a drug to regain your youth? Are you sure that’s okay, Heihachi? Heihachi: All these sensations, I had forgotten after so long! Not to mention my hair! Gahaha! Ryu: Reversing aging…Perhaps my Hadoken could become even more powerful. Victory Ryu: Heihachi Mishima…I see now why they call you the King of Iron Fist. Heihachi: Solid skills and good manners to boot. How about becoming my foster son, Ryu? Ken: I think you should try fixing things with your real family first. Imca Intro *'Ken': A weapon built for fighting tanks, eh? You know, we can handle cars with our fists, too. Imca: Don't lie. No one can destroy a car barehanded. Ryu: Actually it's pretty common around where we're from... Juri Han Intro Juri: C'mon, use that power of yours to wipe these guys out. Ryu: What?! What is it you think you know? Ken: You'd better stop there, Juri. You might bite off more than you can chew. Lady Intro Lindow Intro Ryu: Ken and I will break down their defenses. Then we’d like you to strike from behind. Lindow: I think I’ll accept your offer and just take it easy, then. Ken: Hey, don’t go relying on unarmed guys like us when you’ve got a monster weapon like that! Neneko/Neito Intro Neneko: What makes you a true warrior, huh? Do you know Ryu, really? Ryu: A true warrior...I suppose it depends on what you consider to define a true warrior... Ken: Neneko, you shouldn't ask him things like that right before a battle. Rikiya Intro Sänger Intro *'Sänger': Those who follow the paths of the fist and sword are not so different. Ryu: Pursue the path, and awaken yourself... The essence is the same! Ken: C'mon guys, I'm starting to feel a bit left out here. Saya Intro Tron Intro Ulala Intro Valkyrie Intro Ken: It's fun having you around Valkyrie. Normally the only girls we get to hang around with is covered with muscle. Valkyrie: Thank you, Ken. Ryu: Ken, you never know who might be listening. Vashyron Intro *'Ryu': So you're a former soldier? You still shouldn't rely on guns so much. Ken: Yeah, you should at least be able to launch a sonic boom from your hands. Vashyron: What the hell type of soldier can do that?